Does anyone Fill the Void?
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: Naruto was left by Sasuke, he reflects and deals the best way he can. OneShot. SasuNaru.


1**Title: Does Anyone Fill the Void?  
Rating: PG- 13  
Author: Me  
Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy)  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: SasuNaru. Hints of SasuSaka and SasuNeji  
Beta: Troubled- Spirit, aka Moon  
Feedback: Desired, if not rude of course**

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto. Or the Song 'Void' By Darren Hayes which is used in italics

oOo

As I sit here now I wonder so deeply what went wrong in the end. So many months ago, yet even after the constant thought, I have no idea what happened or when it began to turn into an never wanting experience. When you left it broke me, though you acted like you couldn't see it. You knew the truth. You knew my family left tragically when I was born, plus I was alone all my life and you wanted to add to the never ending pain I felt. You succeeded Sasuke, You succeeded.

_I've seen so many faces  
These hands have lied before  
I've kissed so many lips it's blocked my mind  
I've whispered bullshit, nothings  
I've cried alone in night  
I thought I'd found the one a million times_

I sometimes think you are to blame for my course of action. The way I live has changed since that time. Most people call me a whore, slut; someone to use in the night and leave before the sun even has time to rise. I've kissed, touched, and even been fucked by so many people since then that I can't even remember how many. I've let them abuse my body and mind; physically, emotionally, mentally. Some forced me to tears and others were kind, yet through it all my only thought was _you_. I laugh at the very image; even now you are the only thing in mind. Do you know how many times you broke right through my cheerfully fake exterior and left me crying at night? Do you know how many people I tried to cover the thought of you with? I gave them everything; my mind, body, soul, and for what? Just to be used and cast aside.

Does it make you happy knowing this? That I can't get over what you did to me. Does it make you happy knowing there is nothing left in this world for me to live for without you? It sounds silly coming from my mouth, I know. I was always acted so strong and even at times you struggled to get to the real me. Yet you always did, no questions asked. Of course that changed, you emended me. You left and I searched for other contact the only way I knew how.

_But doesn't anyone fill the void?  
Doesn't anyone kill the joy?  
Doesn't anyone take the place of you in my heart?  
And doesn't anyone fill the void?  
Doesn't anyone kill the joy?  
Doesn't anyone take the place of you?_

Is there anyone that does take the place of you? Isn't there one person in the world meant to cover your existence from me and maybe try to heal the wounds left by the only one I ever gave my heart to?At first it was simple. All I need was to wash you off of me and away from me. I need to distract myself with others and easily that became more sexual. Soon I was giving myself to awaiting people and for once since before I had been with you, I felt nothing.

_I let a stranger love me  
I gave away my pride  
I bit my lips, so I could block my mind  
I've called your name to others  
Just like a spinal chord  
Severed and broken but the spark still tries_

I let each and every mind fucker love me for a short time of quick and over powering fucks. I gave up what little pride I had left in me and I enjoyed whatever the hell was done with my body. I was beat, tortured, raped, and forced into uncontrollable weeping every night, yet with everything that went on I returned each dark like an obedient dog because of the mere thought of none other then _you._

You broke me and though it hurt me so much I thought about killing myself every night, I couldn't. To say there was still hope within me about you returning to hold me close would be a mere wish. And to some extent it was. The only thing in my life to push me forward was you, can't you see Sasuke? It. Was. You.

_And doesn't anyone fill the void?  
Doesn't anyone kill the joy?  
Doesn't anyone take the place of you in my heart?  
Doesn't anyone fill the void?  
Doesn't anyone kill the noise?  
Doesn't anyone take the place of you?_

I can feel his hands on me, running up my bare chest as he hungrily sucks and bites hard on my neck. He's trying to mark me and even so within a few hours he'll throw me aside, just like he does every Tuesday night. To say he was a regular bastard for me would be the truth, yet I loved the mere thought of someone taking me -in what you would call extremely painful way- that was not _you_.

Yes, I plan on finding someone to hurt me badly tonight Sasuke. I found out what you've been doing now. Acting like me huh? Using people when you had me so willingly. I find that horrible of you.

Does Sakura like it when you say her name? Did those boys I saw you with help you with what you wanted, a quick fuck no doubt. I even saw you walking around with that damn Hyuuga too for a few days. Did he help you, make you _feel _again?

Did they even stay with you afterward to cuddle or simply sleep, or did they leave you there. Needing, wanting and begging for more contact.

_They don't know you like I do  
They don't see the good inside you  
They don't lie with you in bed and join you when you're dreaming  
They don't see your softer side_

_Who'll be there to turn your light on?  
Who will try to wash away the stain that love has left us?_

I find myself blocking any thought about the man hovering over me currently. I only see you right now, Sasuke. I want to tell you how I feel; how you broke me, hurt me, and tore me into little pieces. Each passing moment that you're not mine makes me want to hate you so much more. I loved you with all my heart, fully and uncontrollably. They don't love you like I did, like I do. Yes, now I suppose you see. Even with everything I force myself into, everything I do, I still love you with all my heart Sasuke. All of it. I can't hate you.

_Doesn't anyone fill the void?  
Doesn't anyone kill the joy?  
Doesn't anyone kill the place of you in my heart?  
Doesn't anyone bring the noise?  
Doesn't anyone kill the joy?  
Doesn't anyone take the place of you?_

Does anyone ever take the place of you? Do they even stand a chance within my heart of covering your existence? No, No they have no hope of that. After much thought on my part, nobody will ever be able to take the place of you Sasuke Uchiha. Not the man I'm still desperately in love with. After you, I, Naruto Uzumaki, May never be able to love again._  
_


End file.
